Concrete sidewalks and driveways have crevices formed between expansion joints or cracks where undesirable materials, such as but not limited to weeds, grass, plants and debris tend to accumulate. Similarly undesirable material will also accumulate in crevices and cracks between pavers, wood decks and the like, as well in other surfaces that have cracks and spaces The undesirable materials is not clearly not an aesthetic appearance.
Current techniques to remove the undesirable materials requires someone to manually use their fingers to try and pull up the undesirable matter out by hand. However, manually bending down over a long ground stretch takes too much time to be effective, and is physically tiring on the person or persons doing the work.
Using digging tools such as shovels, hoes, rakes and other known tools, such as screw drivers, and the like, are also not easily useable or effective.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.